


As My Time Goes

by IllyasJames



Series: Mix it Up Challenge [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Time Travel, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Arranged marriage/time travel/fandom AU as requested by somebody on tumblr.When Yuuri was a small child his sister told him a tragic story about one of their ancestors and how he died just before his arranged marriage. This arrangement was to bring peace, but the dead resulted in a horrible war.As a student Yuuri visits the small town museum to write a report over his family history, the result of him putting on his ancestors ring was more then he ever thought.The Major Character death tag has to do with the start of the story. No major death in the end but it is an important part of the story so it needs to be mentioned.list for request can be foundhere.





	As My Time Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 260 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> This is the first mix it up challenge. See post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167056083319/au-mix-it-up-challenge)  
> So if you love reading my stuff, give me options. It is nano, I need the wordcount. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Once people lived in times of war. There were no simple successions as every border was questioned, and every reign could be ended by those that wished to have it for their own. Slowly territories became bigger, things calmed down to the point that sons could become rulers after fathers, mostly through marrying off the children of those rulers. 

Victor had known his future marriage was such an arrangement. So one could not blame the sixteen year old that he was not looking forward to the arrival of the rulers of Hasetsu, he did not care how many times their fathers were friends, he did not want to get married to someone he did not choose for himself. 

"Honestly Victor, try not to look so cross. This arrangement will keep our borders safer for many generations to come, we need the strength of their fighters or we will be overrun by our enemies." Victor stares at his father.

"Then give me a sword and a horse. I can fight better than some of your most decorated knights, I am certain that no one will dare to challenge us once I enter the battlefield." 

The King shakes his head. "If you set one foot on the fields they will do anything in their power to strike you down, leaving this land without an heir. Please my boy, think before saying things you know is not the best option." 

Victor crosses his arms before his chest and manages to look both severely cross and to pout like a little child. This is the first sight Yuuri Katsuki second child and oldest son sees of the young man his parents decided on for him to marry. Little to say he is mildly impressed by the beauty but fairly disappointed by the lack of manner. The King greets him with zest. 

"Ah, Yuuri. So glad to see you made it here safely, I do hope you will enjoy your stay here." The man grabs Yuuri by the shoulders making the twelve year old tense up, which is deftly ignored. "And may I introduce you to your betrothed, my son Victor." Yuuri makes a small bow.

"A pleasure to meet you Victor, I hope we will spend the next two months to get to know each other well and that our intended marriage will bring the strength and stability to our lands our parents so desire." Victor tips his head sideways.

"The pleasure is all mine Yuuri of Hasetsu. I hope you are not a disappointment to the heavy task placed on those fragile shoulders." 

Yuuri straightens his back and glares at the older prince making Victor take a step back. "Do know that i have undergone very strict training and am one of the best fighters among the soldiers of my age. Unless you can best me in a fight you have no right to say anything about fragility, oh princeling." 

The King looks at the animosity shooting between the two boys. This was going to be a long summer if they would choose to only try to out best one another. 

The first month was indeed a series of them going head to head, but at a point it seemed to slowly calm down. Till only a week before Yuuri was to travel back to Hasetsu the King had not had a single report about them trying to challenge the other to an even more outrageous endeavor. It is calm enough that he feels it safe to take a small stroll through one of the gardens. There he hears his son and Yuuri calling each others name, plus a lot of rustling from them apparently rolling on the ground. 

Fearing they are again fighting he goes over to the spot the sounds are from ready to tell them off, but he quickly takes a step back at the sight of the two boys. Yuuri sits astride in Victors lap, both are missing there shirts and there's not enough room between their lips to fit a word in. He returns back to his study to write his dear friend that it seems they need not worry about the marriage being called of, unless the boys will claim that it was just an intricate way to see who had the strongest tongue.

Neither boy denies what the King saw, and while holding hands they agree to see the marriage through. The date is set for one week after Yuuri comes of age, having the next four years to be used in making all arrangements and to travel back and forth to strengthen the bond. 

The date of the Marriage could not come sooner for Victor. With only two more days till he could finally call his beloved his, he is found pacing his private rooms by his most trusted people. After all Yuuri was supposed to arrive the previous night, and it was already noon. Victor's hand clamps around the ring he had the town silversmith make for his beloved, the metal warm from his constant grip. 

Finally he hears the horns blow that the wagons are seen, he runs down before his mind can grasp that till now Yuuri had always rode before the wagons. When he steps out he expects to be greeted by his beloved, instead there is a group of Hasetsu soldiers with armors torn and dirtied in many places bowing with their heads on the ground waiting for him. He feels his blood cool down in his veins, his eyes go over the wagons and there laid down in the second he sees his beloved. 

Victor ignores the soldiers and runs to the wagon, he is on it holding Yuuri's body in his arms before anyone can stop him. The waxy feeling and the cold coming from the skin tell him all he never wanted to know. His tears come from the deepest part of his soul. Once he is done crying he takes the ring he had made from his pocket and with some struggle put it on Yuuri's finger as a mock to the future they should have had. 

When he stands up there is a determination to his face far beyond his twenty years of age. 

"Tell me that the people who did this are no longer among the living?" The soldiers nod. "And I assume you know who it was that they were working for?" Another nod. "Then stand up, tell me who I will be hunting down till the last of their blood is run in the soils of this earth. Once you tell me that, bring Yuuri home." He looks at the face of his beloved. "We talked about it a lot, although we had always thought we would be of old age before this would be a thing, but we had decided that after our death we wanted to be taken to Hasetsu. Please honor that wish of his." The soldiers bow and soon the arrangements were made. 

"And that is how the Prince Victor of Saint Petersburg, brought war to all those apposing his lands. Managing to make his reign the capital of what later became Russia. At his demise he was cremated and his remains brought here to be set next to his beloved at our family shrine." 

Mari starts to giggle. "You were named after the prince Yuuri, maybe you will find your own prince charming one day." 

Six year old Yuuri looks at his older sister with his moth slightly opened. "You made that up. You had to make that up, why doesn't mom or dad ever tell this story." Mari looks at her brother with a frown.

"They haven't told you this story, because grandfather told me just before he dies. and he said he told daddy but he never really seemed to be interested in anything more than just the onsen. And I checked, there is a record of it in the town museum, so there." 

Yuuri made Mari tell the story many more times. At one point she had told it too him so often he could tell it right along with her. It was that story that made Yuuri travel to Detroit and Saint Petersburg to study cultural History and genealogies. His passion for the subject made him an eager student and at age twenty three he's ready to write his doctorate theses. After struggling about the subject his roommate advises him to go back to the story where it all began. So for the first time ever he has asked the curator of the Hasetsu Museum and Town history archive if he can see in all the information they have. 

"I'm so happy. According to our papers no one of your family has requested to see these pieces in over a century. And now we got two requests at once." 

Yuuri looks at the old man walking in front of him. "Two? Did my sister also file in a request for me to see them?" The man looks over his shoulder.

"Oh no. A student from Russia requested it as he is doing his theses over the legendary King Victor. I expect him to arrive in an hour, as I wanted to give you some time on your own. After all, it is your family history we are talking about." Yuuri nods. 

He is led into a small room in the buildings basement, there on a reading desk is an old ledger, on the table there are three ornate boxes. He looks a bit surprised, he had not expected to find so much after all these years. When he tells the curator that the man just laughs and tells Yuuri that the archive had been built for no other reason than to keep his families history intact. There were even more items but as those were pieces of clothing and some trinkets he had left those on the shelves. Yuuri thanks him.

It takes him only ten minutes to find the paperwork he needs for his theses, and another ten to figure out that the second chest contains letters. Never once in Mari's story had she mentioned the avid correspondence between the two princes. After thirty minutes he's read at least half of them, as some were nothing more than a short scribble telling the other they were missed. 

Yuuri lays down the last letter sent by his namesake. It was so filled with hope and love, so much joy for his upcoming marriage and following life with his beloved, it makes Yuuri want to cry. To know that the writer died only days after sending this to the one he loved, for the first time in his life Yuuri realizes that what he has always felt as a nice family history story was real life to the two young men that shared this writing. He puts the letters back into the chest. That is when his eye falls on a little pouch tucked into the corner, he pulls it out to take a better look. 

The pouch contains a ring. It's darkened in it's old age, but Yuuri is certain it is a silver ring. Without thinking he uses his shirt to rub the ring up a bit, this reveals some small engraving in the inside. After taking a look his breath stocks for a moment. This is the ring from Mari's story, the ring everyone said was added to the story as there was no record of it. Apparently it had been kept with the letters as it too was a sign of their love. 

Yuuri sighs, he wished somebody would love him so much that they would have a personalized ring made for him, how would it feel to have a ring like that on your finger. He tries to put it back in the pouch, planning to tell the curator what it is, to preserve it for future generations. Instead he puts the pouch on the table and slips the ring on his finger, telling himself it is just to have the feeling. The sudden dizziness he feels makes his knees buckle and he lands on his but. Which is just too lucky as the arrow that buries itself in the tree his sitting against would have seriously hurt him otherwise. 

Yuuri stares at the arrow, then slowly looks around seeing only trees till his eyes settle on the man in full battle armor standing only about thirty paces away. The man pulls of his helmet, freeing his silver hair. For a moment Yuuri thinks the man is old, especially as the scarring in the face makes it hard to guess the age properly. The eyes are hard and have seen things Yuuri would never want to see if they made one look at the world with such coldness. 

"Your name and your business interloper. You have trespassed into the private forest of the King of Saint Petersburg, so make it a good reason or I will be certain you will not make it out of here." Yuuri's eyes grow wider when the man pulls out a real sword. When a second man joins him asking something in what Yuuri vaguely recognizes as an old version of Russian. Only then realizing the man had addressed him in Japanese. So he answers in Japanese as well. 

"I'm Katsuki Yuuri, I'm from Hasetsu. I don't know how I got here." Both men freeze at his words. The second man places his hand on a horn on his belt, the first gets a look of absolute anger on his face. Stepping towards Yuuri in quick strides, swinging the sword back.

"How dare you soil my beloved's name." The pure anger in the man's voice strike Yuuri as if he was hit by a fist. He raises his hands to protect himself from what is bound to be a killing blow, catching the last ray of sun with the ring. 

When the strike stays out, Yuuri dares to open his eyes to see the older man look at the ring in pure shock. "How did you get your hands on that ring?" The blue eyes drill into his.

"It's a family heirloom, I was looking through some old papers and found it tucked in the corner of the chest. As I was named after the one it was meant for I tried it on, when I did I ended up here. I meant no harm with it." Yuuri's lips start to quiver and his eyes fill with tears. "I just ... just wondered how it was to have somebody love me as much as he was loved." 

The man, who has to be Victor, slowly takes his hand in his rubbing his thumb over the ring. A soft melancholy shimmers in his lips, before he softly plants them on the ring making Yuuri make a squeaking sound. When Victor looks up there is a smile hiding in the corners of his eyes. 

"I can see him in your eyes. To know that he gets reborn, that one day you are to be." He sighs. "Tell me one thing though. Once I die, am I joined with him as we wished for."

Yuuri gives a slow nod. He had read exactly how this King died, and knew that his ashes had indeed been joined with his beloved he tells him the only thing he's certain about. 

"Once it is your time, those around you make certain that your remains are joined with his in Hasetsu." He smiles softly. "Our family shrine still has your names on it together." 

The older man smiles at him with a joy that makes his face simply light up. "Thank you. Knowing that is such a relief." he turns to the other man. "Georgi did you hear that?" 

Georgi smiles and nods. "I have heard my Sire. But now there is the point in figuring out how to send this Yuuri back to his own time." Victor turns to Yuuri.

"Do you have an idea how you can go back. You can stay under my protection for your duration here. But if you are my Yuuri reborn I have no doubt I will be there looking for you." He whispers those words, sending a shiver down Yuuri's spine. Does this man really believe that the love between him and his Yuuri is strong enough to be reborn. Yuuri looks at the ring, shining in a mocking way at him. 

"Well." Yuuri bites his lip. "I was whisked here when I put it on, so maybe it will send me back if i take it off?" Victor gives him a soft nod. 

Yuuri takes a deep breath, takes the ring between his thumb and index, and pulls the ring off. Sure enough he feels the same rush of dizziness making him close his eyes. He can only state he was glad he hadn't stood up yet. 

Opening his eyes he's certain it failed as the same bright blue eyes are staring in his. That is till he sees that this time the skin of the face is unmarked by scare, and there is some cheerful joy in the eyes that is enforced by the laugh lines in the corners. 

"Well, well. That is one way to come back to the room. The curator went looking for you when we couldn't find you here. Shall I call him?" 

Yuuri just stares at the man. There is no way. "Victor?" 

The other man blinks. "That's my name alright, and yours Yuuri." Victor sticks out his hand to help Yuuri on his feet. He gladly accepts, feeling the tingle through his body when they touch. 

"I met you in another time. It's a long story, maybe I should let the curator know I'm back safely and I'll tell you all about it."

Victor's eyes move to the papers around the room, then looks down at the ring only halfway on Yuuri's finger. Without thinking he pushes it back in place, looking up when Yuuri stiffens for a moment. Especially when he rubs his thumb over it.

"What will you say if I tell you that I have a nearly identical ring that has been passed down in my family for ages. And it was that ring and it mentioning Hasetsu that made me interested in coming here?" Yuuri smiles.

"I'd say, I believe you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I'll point out that you too can give me an idea. Just look up the list, pick your favorites and put it in your comment.  
> List can be found [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167056083319/au-mix-it-up-challenge)
> 
> Please consider it, as this is your only option to ever see me write some of these options. :}


End file.
